


Empty Theatre

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 05:08:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12005682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Horace clamped his mouth closed over the idea of letting out a curse at how beautiful Tom was.His Tom.





	Empty Theatre

Tom made a show of coming quietly beside Horace as the man graded papers. "Sir," he breathed, hoping he could get the timing of his emotions right.

Once his teacher's eyes were on him, Tom channeled the pain of having some of his soul gone. The single tear he let slip glistened over his cheek.

"Goodness," Horace was very clearly worried, holding out a fat arm. He didn't touch Tom, scared of ending up yanking him somewhere as dirty as his lap, or straight onto the desk where he'd make him cry out at being tongued until he fainted.

Tom smiled inwardly, knowing Horace had been enjoying their intimate times together. Their eyes met from afar in class, but Tom did like having knowing stares on him. He wanted there to be power imbalance.

"It's nothing, I shouldn't have come here," Tom turned away, brushing his robes along Horace's legs. He glanced back, swallowing as he willed his pupils to become blown out in lust, "I just... wish we could get closer. That's all."

Horace grabbed Tom's wrist suddenly, causing an unseen smirk to form, "While I do believe we've been becoming quite close, I see you wish for something more?"

Tom turned slowly, fiddling his free hand over his crotch, pressing it down for show, "As arousing as your company is, I just can't get the idea of you using me for only pleasure out of my head. Is there no love between us?"

It became very hard to speak for the teacher as Tom slipped over his large lap, straddling him. Horace let go of his wrist, tentatively putting his hands over Tom's face.

His cheeks were softer than they appeared, and Tom gasped, avoiding his look carefully. "Sir, are you so sure you approve of my... affection?"

"I don't see why not. You're certainly ripe for the picking, what with only coming to me to quell your loneliness. You've been in here almost every night." For years, Horace wanted to add, but avoided it. That made it seem like Tom was taken advantage of.

Truthfully, Horace couldn't stop himself from the advances. Now Tom was implying he had romantic feelings. Part of him doubted it, as he'd never seen a teacher successfully court their students.

Especially not a sly, sensual snake such as Tom Riddle. He opened his mouth as if to show off his poisonous fangs, making Horace's throat go dry.

"Sir, would you be so kind as to tell me how to make you fall in love with me?" Tom murmured, his face growing flush under Horace's hands. Mostly from the heat they put off. "Is it, perhaps, a love potion I would require?"

"No such thing!" Horace let go of Tom's face as he chastised the boy, but did hold onto his creamy hips as the shirt he wore rode up.

Tom looked down, as if ashamed. "I see, sir. I apologize for offending you."

Horace swallowed, clearing his throat as Tom ground his crotch between them. "You need only to ask if I return your feelings."

If Horace was also using Tom, then they'd be more than even. "Sir, would you tell me if you could ever love an orphan boy?"

Tom's face actually did look genuinely upset, but that soon went blank, so Horace did his best to remember it for later.

At last Tom received his answer. His usually slick and crisp hair was balled in fists as Horace pushed their faces hard together in a kiss. "Only you," breathed Horace, letting Tom bite his lower lip.

"Only me?" Tom breathed, as if his world had lit up again.

Tom let Horace drag up his clothes, his robes gone to the floor around the chair. His breathing grew harder without his permission, making his eyes widen as Horace enjoyed sucking over his neck hungrily.

Marking him like Tom needed to be tamed. Tom shuddered, his cock throbbing as his shirt was ripped open by a strength he wondered if Horace wanted to use much sooner.

No, that would be unsightly, and Horace only ever wanted to look like he were a perfect being. Tom chuckled at thinking that, letting Horace shove him only the table, holding open his legs as his trousers went away in a simple spell.

"Professor," Tom whined on cue when he felt a nipple get rubbed through his askew tie, giving Horace the hair yanking treatment as he felt a warm tongue drag down his otherwise chilled skin.

His underwear had a growing stain, making Tom start to try and wriggle to hide it from it being obvious too soon. Tom had his feelings for older men in check, or it'd be just like Dumbledore...

Tom's head fell back, and his arched from the meticulous desk when Horace began sucking and kissing all over his stomach, as if the skin were really that pliable. "Horace," he sobbed, his elbows slamming down on the table as he attempted to stop his display of weakness.

Feeling as if he were being ignored, Tom gasped as Horace licked along his thighs. There weren't as many teethmarks, since love bites seemed to be Horace's preference.

Perhaps the Slytherin in Horace demanded Tom be both tamed and pleasured. It was very interesting, and something that had Tom reaching slowly to touch himself through his underwear.

His wrists were clamped to the table near his hips by Horace, who returned his mouth up around Tom's chest. "Sir, aren't you missing something?"

Horace looked up at Tom attempting to be coy about how his nipples were hard, and aching for attention. They always seemed to be that way. "Dear boy, whatever do you mean?"

Tom grit his teeth before hiding it behind pursed lips. "My chest is rather sensitive; would you not like a taste for the evening?"

"I believe I might enjoy doing something to your chest, yes." Horace grabbed the tie, turning it horizontal before rubbing the fabric over Tom's nipples that way.

The boy was insatiable, his eyes closing as he bit his lip to keep from crying out from the sensations.

Horace wasn't about to give up. He let go of Tom's arms to move up to practically push himself on top of Tom to kiss the boy.

Tom tried to wrap his legs all the way around his large teacher, but he found it was concentration he didn't want to care about.

Their mouths were stuck together as Tom found his tongue teasing Horace's so wetly, and it was driving him wild. "Sir," he groaned, his eyes opening slowly to find Horace just watching him.

Taking in Tom being more natural during a sexual encounter, Horace rewarded him the best way he knew how. He got down between Tom's legs, sucking along Tom's soaking underwear, dragging them up his legs with his teeth.

Tom let his underwear get flung off his body, dropping his bared legs over Horace's shoulders as the man grew eager to suck him. "Oh, sir, you aren't about to do what I think you are? How filthy."

The filthiness came from Tom's flushed and sneering face, his hands groping his pecks over his tie, Horace thought as he stroked over Tom's thighs.

His tongue came out to elongate along Tom's cock, from balls to tip. Horace paid extra attention to the cockhead, chuckling as it leaked all over Tom's stomach expectantly.

"My naughty boy," Horace murmured, kissing and sucking over the long cock. He reveled in Tom's cries, as his mouth demanded full attention.

Horace broke away teasingly, moving to a drawer inside the room. "Just a moment, Tom, I hadn't expected you to want it all at once."

Suddenly getting shoved to the wall, Horace allowed Tom to kiss him, ripping wildly at his top. "Goodness," he got out, grunting when his clothes were in heaps on the floor.

The fragile frame made Tom seem as if he could never do that. Unless there was enticement, perhaps.

It aroused Horace to watch the generally calm and collected boy to take his nipples into his mouth, sucking them harshly as he had wanted for himself.

"Forgive me, dear boy," Horace tried, his hands shaky in trying to calm the forceful sucking. Not as if it didn't feel as though Horace was again a young boy learning how to pleasure his fellow man, causing an excited shiver.

Tom glared up at Horace, moving to kneel down and take the erect cock in past wet and slick lips. His eyes still up, he didn't even gag once.

"Good boy, oh, very nice. Very nice, indeed," Horace groaned, feeling slowly through Tom's hair as his student bobbed his head with lewd suckling noises. "Merlin's beard, you've been waiting to do this all day, no doubt."

Tom gave his answer by drawing the whole cock into his mouth, pushing his tongue out under the prick to draw it around to show off.

Horace clamped his mouth closed over the idea of letting out a curse at how beautiful Tom was.

His Tom.

Twisting his thick hand in the boy's hair, Horace watched as the lube magically dropped next to Tom's body.

The glass vial was popped open without their eyes ever leaving each other, and Tom slipped three shown fingers right up into himself.

Horace had to still Tom's head to keep from coming over the moaning coming around around his cock. "Now, Tom..."

Tom ignored his slight warning, just breaking off the cock wetly. The saliva went his chin and chest as he rode his fingers loudly. Without a single care.

"Professor, take me down here." Tom breathed, spinning around as he fingered his loose ass.

No, it was only loose for him. Otherwise Horace knew it would be tight and wanting during class, or whenever Tom sent him his memories to see of him playing with himself in inappropriate places.

Tom pulled out his fingers, slapping his ass wetly for Horace's attention. "Does my body not make you excited enough?"

Horace slowly dropped behind Tom, grabbing his hips, dragging Tom so he could slide his cock up between the cheeks to enjoy inserting himself in the winking hole.

"Open my chambers, sir, yes..."

Certainly Tom was speaking of some nonsense. Just some student way of begging for sex, Horace supposed.

There were filthy words coming from Tom's mouth, so Horace leaned up so he could angle his thrusts to go more downwards. So they'd hit a place where Horace knew he could hear sweeter sounds.

"Sir, please, hold my..." Tom started, starting to thrash as his body took the thick cock so deeply.

Understanding, Horace grabbed Tom's arms back to keep Tom in place as his prostate was repeatedly slammed.

"Who's my good boy? Is it you, Tom?" Horace cooed, planting a foot to the floor to keep from falling forward in the pleasure they drowned in.

"Yes, sir!" Tom gasped, his eyes not able to focus on anything.

This would become dangerous territory, but Horace tested the waters. "Tell me what you are, Tom."

Tom swallowed down a growling moan, without much avail. "I'm your good boy, sir. I'm Slughorn's good boy."

Horace delighted at the buttons he could push when Tom was getting something he really wanted. "And if someone asks why you love Potions class?"

"I love Potions class, because I get to be Slughorn's whore if I'm a good boy," Tom panted, his cheek smushed against the floor as he let his body get shoved back and forth.

Horace came when he saw Tom look back at him with pleasured tears in his eyes.

Tom moaned as he felt Horace stuff him up with cum, licking his lips as Horace pulled out. The trail dripping to the floor was certainly no issue to him.

Tom sat up, letting more pour out, his throbbing back smacking his belly. "Sir, please, I thought I was your good boy."

Horace let Tom jerk off in front of him, his fingers twitching as he panted and watched while he sat helpless by the boy. "Now, Tom, that might be all you'll get. I have much to do tonight."

"Eating something not as delicious as me?" Tom wondered, moving to show off his ignored nipples.

Tom smirked as he pet through Horace's hair, letting Horace suck his nipples like they were candy.

Really, Tom thought of himself as little sugary pineapple. He couldn't wait to be devoured.


End file.
